April Eighteenth
by thesushiqueen
Summary: Saya Ito, Jasmine Snyder, and Allison Song are sent on a quest. The children of the gods attempt to stop the destruction of the world, scheduled on April Eighteenth.
1. Prologue

**Hey, y'all! This is my new fanfiction, April Eighteenth! First, I am SO sorry for what I posted the other day! I posted it on my phone. It was fine when it was in my document, but when I posted it, it was like NOPE. Again, I am so sorry! Thank you to _Memeraii_ and _BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte_ for letting me know about the problem! Second, I would like to say thank you to HazelHunterofArtemis (she has nothing on her account at the moment, but I'll let you know once she does.), and Allison. They helped me write and execute my idea of this fanfiction. They are both great writers, and I actually know them in real life, so I know they aren't a fifty-year-old man on the internet trying to kill me. Third, you might know, but people on the internet have been saying, "Oh, the world is ending on April 18th." Yes, I know, its past April 18th, but I wasn't able to finish editing what we wrote in the rough draft. We started writing before that though. Third, this is only the prologue, and the new characters, based on the trio of writers, will appear in the actual first chapter of this fanfiction. You won't be seeing much of the actual characters, but you might see a Percabeth proposal near the end. (No promises.) But yeah, that's it. Enjoy the Story!**

The lasting day was nearly over, and the red, orange and yellow flames blazing from the campfire were flaring and dancing above the happy, singing campers. The moon was glowing vibrantly in the dark night sky. Hazel sat at the top of the amphitheater, gazing up at the bright, glistening stars twinkling above her head.

She was happy, and that was rare. Being a child of Pluto came with emotion. Life was great at the moment. There was even a big rumor being passed around the camp that Percy was planning to propose to Annabeth. Hazel wasn't that surprised, but she was most definitely excited. The two were perfect together. She had always been envious of Percy and Annabeth, how they spent so much of their time together. Frank was always so busy, being the praetor of New Rome and all. She wished that he had more time, not just to spend with her, but for himself too. He needed to relax every once in a while. He was always so stressed. She looked beside her and saw Frank showing his dazzling smile that Hazel loved so much. She loved seeing him happy. Her hand slipped easily into his. She put her head on Franks' shoulder and stared at the welcoming campfire burning in front of the crowd. After all this time, she felt just as at home at Camp Half-blood as she did while she was at Camp Jupiter.

Suddenly, She saw a faint emerald green tint that seemed to be rising from the fire. Hazel panicked, afraid of what she would see behind the flames. It had been years since the last Great Prophecy, and everybody was thanking the Fates that that whole fiasco was over. The Seven had all graduated college. They had moved away from their dangerous, nasty demigod life, fighting monsters every minute of the day. It was all about to be ruined.

Behind the campfire stood Rachel Elizabeth Dare, spouting her signature green smoke. Hazel had wondered if she had tempted the Fates even by merely thinking that the insanity of all the Great Prophecies was officially over, at least in her lifetime. Of course, they weren't.

 _ **"Oceans turn to hurricanes and the winds turn to a storm.**_

 _ **The world will die in cyclones unless the three are found and known**_

 _ **Friendship dies and a deity lies**_

 _ **Night will fall and the sun won't rise**_

 _ **on the seventh day of grain."**_

Rachel issued the prophecy, then collapsed onto a wooden stool that the camp kept around, just in case of a situation like this.

Ella fluttered around, saying "Three. The power of three, Erin Hunter, pseudonym," and some other book-related nonsense that she knew so well.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the grey stones surrounding the campfire, instantly silencing all the conversations that had broken out about the new prophecy. "We will discuss this in a senate meeting."

A senate meeting. The Senate of Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter was huge and only met if something really enormous and important happened. It goes without saying that every demigod involved in the last Great Prophecy would be there: The Seven, obviously, and also Reyna and Hazel's half-brother, Nico di Angelo.

Rachel stood in the center of the Senate Room, and reread the prophecy as if nobody there had it committed to memory. Then, they began to analyze it, line by line.

"Oceans turn to hurricanes and the winds turn to a storm." This line seemed to describe some chaotic upheaval of calm nature. The Senate eventually agreed that it most likely referred to the venti, the same spirits the Seven had encountered on their quest.

"Those evil espresso drinks?" Leo complained, much to the dismay of everyone attending the senate meeting. " I hate those guys." He was quickly shushed by all the strict Romans around him.

"The world will die in cyclones unless the Three are found and known." This did not, they all knew, talk about the three Roman emperors that were found by Apollo, or "Lester Papadopoulos" a few years ago. It more likely meant that three new demigods were needed to destroy this rising new evil. Hazel had no problem with that. She was done with all these quests.

"Friendship dies and a deity lies." This line was quite vague. Friends fought all the time, it was common knowledge, but maybe the line was talking about Philotes, the goddess of friendship. Also, so many other gods lied that it was standard practice in the scary, extreme, world of mythology to ignore them.

"Night will fall and the sun won't rise." That was screaming DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM THE WORLD IS ENDING OMG blah blah blah, just like in the Seven's Great Prophecy, when it said: "To storm or fire the world must fall." These lines always had an indecipherable double meaning, so they left it alone.

"On the seventh day of grain." There were several ideas as to what that meant. Hazel thought that it was definitely the most obvious answer, a Roman festival.

Frank raised his hand. Chiron motioned for him to speak. "There was a festival in Ancient Rome for Ceres, the goddess of grain, Ludi Ceriales. We still celebrate it at Camp Jupiter. The seventh day of it is April eighteenth. Every quest apparently needs a nearly impossible deadline, and April eighteenth is in six days. We haven't even found the New Three yet." Frank took the words right out of her mouth.

Out of nowhere, a paper plane flitted through the air, landing in the satyr, Grover Underwood's hand. Hazel saw his big brown eyes move as he read the short note. He raised his hand and asked for permission to speak. Chiron granted him it to him. Grover began to talk. "The note is from our newest satyr, Tully Williams. It says that he has found three young demigods at a middle school in Raleigh, North Carolina. It's called Evergreen Magnet Middle School, and he suspects that one of them might know that she isn't fully human."

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you thought in a review. We have _FIVE CHAPTERS_ prepared, I just need to edit. I'm going to try and update every week, but I can't guarantee anything. Anyway, if you haven't noticed, I have changed my username, to thesushiqueen. It kind of sounds like Beauty Queen, and I love sushi, so its perfect! Credit to Allison for coming up with it, Love you girl. So, since I am the Queen of All of Sushi, I am now calling my nonexistent fans... My SUSHI ROLLS. Do y'all like that? I do. Okay, that's all I have to say! Goodbye, my little sushi rolls! -thesushiqueen**


	2. I

**_Hello, my little sushi rolls! New Chapter! The second chapter is almost ready, editing is underway! Also, Allison, one of the authors of this fanfiction has an account! She used her character in this stories name xD It is AllisonSong. Thanks to AllisonSong and HazelHunterofArtemis for writing with me!_**

 _ **Jasmine Snyder**_

Jasmine, Saya, and Allison met at the bus stop, yawning.

"Bleh" Allison said tiredly.

"This is TOO EARLY to even be freaking awake," Saya agreed.

Jasmine nodded, keeping a finger on the bismuth charm dangling from her necklace.

The insultingly yellow bus screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Just another day in Tartarus," Saya groaned as they marched on, single file, and took seats in the very front, Allison behind Saya

"At least they don't have Arachne after you," Tully piped up from the seat directly behind Jasmine.

"Oh, shut up. I bet you watched the movies," Allison accused: the ultimate insult. They all wished that Tully didn't ride the bus. He tried to be cool by making fandom references, but it just wasn't funny.

Tully started laughing like a goat.

"Shut up, I want to sleep. You sound like a suffocating satyr." Saya jokingly -or maybe not jokingly- told him. Tully looked extremely humiliated by this, strangely.

Jasmine squinted at the bus driver. It may have just been a smudge in her glasses, but something looked different about him. He might've been a monster, but he hadn't attacked yet, and it could have been a sub.

Tully was sniffing the air like some weirdo. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him. She suspected he wasn't quite human either. Her grip tightened on her necklace so much that the tips of her fingers turned white. Something was definitely wrong about this bus ride. "Chill," she muttered to herself under her breath. "It's just that creepy video. "

Yesterday, Saya had been texted the link to a conspiracy theory YouTube video. The number was anonymous, and when she tried to reply, the texts simply bounced back to her. She had shared it with Jasmine and Allison in the **FANGIRLS** group chat, and the other two girls were fascinated and creeped out at the same time.

The video had started with the YouTuber, _**Shane Dawson**_ , talking about a Twitter account, strayedaway, owned by someone named Ty. Ty had received a voicemail that consisted of Nato phonetic alphabet, and spelled the message:

"DANGER SOS IT IS DIRE FOR YOU TO EVACUATE BE CAUTIOUS THEY ARE NOT HUMAN 42933964230 SOS DANGER SOS"

The random numbers were coordinates that were conveniently located near where the Malaysia Flight 370 lost contact with the world. It had disappeared, along with 239 people on it. Ty suddenly started to receive text messages in different languages and Morse Code saying that someone, or something, was going to take over on April 18th, 2018.

Of course, they had all laughed about it, figuring that it was just a bunch of bullcrap because conspiracy theories were usually just that. Still, it had been scary and left all of their nerves frayed.

Suddenly, the bus came to a sudden stop. Allison's iPod flew out of her hand, the interactive screech owl lock screen going crazy. Saya snatched it out of the air and handed it to her.

Jasmine looked out the window and raised an eyebrow yet again. That was her go-to expression when something seemed fishy. One morning, when Allison was sick and Saya was carpooling, she had memorized all of the bus stops. This dark alley wasn't one of them.

The bus driver turned around, and Jasmine suddenly realized that she had been right: there was something sketchy about this bus driver. On his face, there was only one red, bloodshot eye. How could she had been so stupid? Tully was a satyr, and the bus driver did look different. He was a monster.

"What the flipping TARTARUS?" Saya blared.

Allison had no comment, simply staring at the cyclops in terror. A club made of a tree branch seemed to appear in Tully's hand, but Saya was quicker. She lunged toward the button to open the bus doors, jumping around the Cyclops like a football player. Its meaty hands closed around her neck, choking her. She kicked at the Cyclops soft spot, attempting to escape his grasp. The cyclops looked like it was in pain, but he only tightened his grip.

Jasmine tore the charm off from the braided cord around her neck. Suddenly, she was holding a black pistol with an orange tip at the muzzle.

"What can you do with that?" Allison asked. "That couldn't kill a squirrel!"

"No, but this one can kill a monster." She squeezed the trigger, and instead of the normal green plastic pellets, a small but lethal bronze metal bullet shot out. The cyclops exploded into yellow monster dust. Saya crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. Red handprints encircled her pale neck.

"Everyone get out the bus!" Allison yelled. She and Jasmine helped Saya up and out of the bus. Everyone on the bus followed them.

"Sorry, guys. That was probably my fault," Jasmine admitted.

"What?" Tully asked.

"I've known I was the daughter of Hecate for a long time. I guess I just led the monsters straight to us. I guess you're the satyr of Evergreen?" Evergreen was the big middle school that took all the GT/AIG kids in Raleigh.

"Yeah."

"Then why did the cyclops grab Saya if you're the demigod?" Allison asked.

"You're _all_ demigods," Tully told them. "You smell like quesadillas, with a hint of tomatillo sauce and chocolate."

"That," Saya held up one finger like a teacher giving a lesson, "is weird."

"What do we do now?" Jasmine questioned. "We can hardly go to school, after killing the bus driver."

"You didn't kill the bus driver. You killed a monster." Saya pointed out.

"The mortals saw me pull a gun on the poor, innocent bus driver, and shoot them. I can see through and with the Mist at will. It's a Hecate thing."

"Can you manipulate it?" Saya inquired.

"Occasionally."

"Would have been useful if you'd done it then," Allison said, annoyed.

"Too busy saving y'all's lives. And back to my previous question: What do we do now?"

"We have to get to Camp Half-Blood," Tully said firmly.

"Yeah, but how?" Jasmine demanded.

"Thank the gods none of you are children of Poseidon. We can fly."

"Even if we were able to fly there, what would we tell our parents?" Jasmine wondered.

"Nothing," Saya suggested. "They probably already know we're demigods."

"Sounds good, but we have no money," Allison pointed out.

"I can fix that." Jasmine grinned evilly. She seemed to conjure four plane tickets out of thin air, but when the demigods looked at them closely, they flickered, and for a second they appeared to be blank sheets of notebook paper.

"That's illegal!" Saya protested.

"Is it though? I doubt it says in any law 'thou shalt not create four plane tickets out of magic'. I bet they'll be too embarrassed to call the cops," Jasmine smirked.

"So, we're four minors traveling with only backpacks. How do we explain that?" Tully challenged.

"Whoever said we were traveling alone?" Jasmine asked. A bald man with a grayish beard wearing a suit appeared beside her. Saya and Allison recognized him as Jasmine's dad.

"Is that a mistform?" Saya realized.

"Exactly. It took lots of practice to figure out how to create one, but I've got it."

"What's a mistform?" Allison asked.

"It's a person made of the Mist. Did you ever read Son of Magic, the short story by Rick Riordan's son?" Saya challenged humorously. "I thought you were a fangirl!"

Allison held her hands up. "Okay, okay." She typed in the password to her iPod. "I need to call the loony bin."

Tully slapped the device out of her hand. It fell to the sidewalk, and it was a miracle the screen didn't crack. "No phones."

"It's just an iPod!" Allison protested.

Saya shook her head, which she immediately appeared to regret because of her aching neck. "It's anything that connects to the Internet."

A random kid called an Uber for everyone. The ubers arrived quickly. None were blue with pegasus hoofprints, unfortunately. They got in a red Prius, and Jasmine made the mistform of her father tell the driver to go to the airport.

The radio was stuck playing "Young Volcanoes" by Fall Out Boy in a loop. Jasmine gritted her teeth. She didn't particularly dislike that song, but it got annoying by the thirteenth time. She would have requested to change the station, but she was too focused on keeping the mistform in existence.

By the twenty-fifth repetition, the mistform disappeared with a _pop!_ The driver nodded and smiled into the rearview mirror. On the palm of his hand was a blue eye.

"What the actual Hades?" Jasmine demanded. "That mistform was _hard_ to create!" Then, she slumped in her chair. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open.

"Argus?" Saya exclaimed. This was their first spark of good luck all day.

He nodded but didn't speak. They stopped at the airport and all got out of the car. Strangely, nobody looked twice at Argus's many eyes.

"Are you using the Mist?" Saya inquired, glancing at Jasmine.

"Nope. Remember Alex Fierro's famous words?"

"Flaunt the weird," they all chorused.

"FLAUNT IT Y'ALL" Saya screamed. That got some looks from people, but they knew that true fangirls wouldn't give a Hoover Dam, and everyone else's opinion didn't matter to her at all, and never would on the subject of geeking out.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed! I don't have anything else to say.**_ _ **Goodbye, my little sushi rolls!**_


	3. II

**Hey, Y'all! My friends and I are trying to upload every week, but we have been a bit busy with finals going on. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Jasmine Snyder**

They stepped into the airport and started to go through security until a security guard said "Hey, kids. Where are your parents?"

Jasmine was too exhausted to maintain the complicated mistform, and Argus had already gone to another line: TSA pre-check, because that made sense.

Allison quickly said, "In the bathroom."

The policeman didn't believe her. "Are you kids running away?"

Jasmine had an idea. She burst into fake tears. "No, sir, we already ran away. My sisters and brother just want to get home, in New York. It was such a mistake and I miss Daddy so much!" Luckily Jasmine had enough Mist power to look younger than she actually was.

"I'm not sure what accent you have, but it sure isn't New York, and I don't think these kids look much like your siblings."

Jasmine was tempted to tell him to shut his ugly face, slap him, and call him a son of Octavian. Nobody insulted her accent. But this did give her another lie: a joke she and her mortal half-brother had. "No, sir. I'm adopted from the Isle of Mann. My real parents were killed by rabid lynxes when I was four and the Snyders found me. I'm the heir to the family business, making pretzels."

The TSA official didn't know quite what to make of that, but Jasmine was quite convincing, so he let them go through.

They rushed through the rest of security and found their flight's gate. Jasmine took a nap and soon was strong enough to create the mistform once again, though she didn't, because if she did she would have to keep it up for the entire flight. The group boarded the plane and took their seats in first class. When Jasmine forged a plane ticket, she traveled in style. It was very relaxing.

Saya had her short, dark brown hair in a low ponytail. She had a vibrant purple streak running through it. She wore a blue flowy shirt with flowers embroidered on it. Her jeans were ripped from fighting the Cyclops, and her black sneakers were scuffed. She was reading a Percy Jackson book, as it looked like, but it was in Japanese. Jasmine saw her hazel eyes moving along the page. Maybe it was easier on her dyslexia? Her mortal father was fully Japanese, so she spoke, wrote and read Japanese.

They got off the aircraft, and this time, Argus stayed with them. Nobody wanted to pretend to be pitiful children again.

They took a taxi to Camp Half-Blood, but when they got there, all they saw was a strawberry field. "Powerful Mist," Jasmine complimented.

"The gods created it. Of course, it is," Tully agreed. "It's starting to clear up, do you see it?"

When they looked again, they saw a huge establishment, with teens running around everywhere. It was much larger than described in the books.

"How long has it been since the books?" Saya breathed.

"Eight years," Tully said. "The Romans can get stuff built really fast, and the books were written by Chiron under the pen name "Rick Riordan" to find more demigods. That's why the camp is so big."

Saya spotted a group of demigods she had never seen before but would recognize anywhere. "HOLY SCHIST!" She yelled. "It's them!"

"This is the unintended repercussion of the books," Tully muttered. "Fangirls."

"Am I insane?" Jasmine said quietly in awe. "Wow."

Allison just stood there doing nothing, just watching. She brushed her messy, thick black hair off of her glasses to get a better look. It was them, all right.

The group walked through the barrier.

"I'm honored to meet you. I'm a huge fan." Jasmine remembered how her mortal older brother would punch her in the arm -hard- whenever she quoted from the books or really talked about them in general. _Fiction_ , he would say, speaking as he would to a small child or an idiot. _These characters are fake_. Well, now she was right in front of them. Fiction? She thought not! **(SPOILER FOR BURNING MAZE! WARNING!)** When Jason had died in "The Burning Maze" **,** she was sad for days and had even cried once. Her brother loved to make fun of her for that, thinking that she was faking. **(Subtle language warning, but its pretty tame.)** His name, Jack, was quite fitting once you put their last initial on. Jack S.

She noticed the grim look on all the heroes' faces. "What is it?"

"Well," Piper said, "yesterday we got a new Great Prophecy. It mentions a new three. After Jason... died, we haven't had any more trouble here. It's a bit of a shock." _Poor Piper._ Jasmine thought. It was worse seeing Piper so mournful in person, even after some years.

"We think it might be about you," Hazel finished, the sad look thickening.

"What's it about?" Saya asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, let me guess," Jasmine said. "Doom and death and the end of the world. We can deal."

"They're a little small for big heroes," Leo noticed.

"You're talking?" Saya joked. She was almost the same height, maybe two inches shorter, as Leo, who smiled at the insult.

Percy burst out laughing. He earned quite a few looks from other campers. He finally collected himself and said "Good one."

"I like this kid," Leo laughed, but Jasmine noticed how the muscles in his face tightened slightly, a skill that she had learned when avoiding Jack's casual light backhands at her. They happened not very often, and were blocked usually, but never felt good. Either Leo was lying, embarrassed, or had a twitch. The first two were probably more likely. They weren't very good first impressions.

Jasmine suddenly realized how much more powerful these demigods were. Even the tiny joker, Leo, could fry them like potatoes at McDonald's if he chose. They may have looked like normal young adults, but all of them had saved the world more than once. All Jasmine had done was shoot a Cyclops with a measly airsoft gun.

Allison stood in the back of the group, unnoticed. She stepped into the conversation awkwardly. "Um, can we meet Chiron?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to him. I think he's in the strawberry fields." Annabeth offered. "Guys, go." She said, waving the rest of the group away.

"I mean, they can come. It's kind of cool." Allison stuttered shyly.

"SEE, ANNABETH? WE'RE COOL." Leo shouted.

"Shut up Valdez." A voice came up from behind them. Nico Di Angelo. Arguably the most deadly of them all."I'll take em' to Chiron."

"Cool," Saya interjected.

"Well, let's get to it. We don't have all day." Annabeth commanded.

"Come on guys," Hazel said. "We'll show you around."

"It's so much bigger than what I imagined," Jasmine whispered. She knew that this place may have been one of only two safe places for demigods in the world, but it was also the most dangerous place she had ever been, considering that now she wasn't the only one with powers and a weapon, and she lacked fighting experience, which the others there had plenty of.

"Yeah, it is," Allison babbled.

"So, here are the cabins." Hazel gestured to a group of houses that were arranged in a full circle pattern. "One for each godly parent, as you all know, and, since there are so many gods, if you are the only child your godly parent sired, you could stay in one of the tiny houses over there, or you can join us Romans," Hazel explained.

"That's where the bathrooms are. Where a certain son of Poseidon blew up a toilet." Nico stated, nodding at Percy.

"Wassup! Professional Toilet Blower-Upper here!" Percy hollered.

"Yes. You're quite the legend among the younger campers," Annabeth said dryly. "Nobody cares about the quests you went on. Only the exploded toilets."

Jasmine smiled, remembering "The Lightning Thief". Everyone she knew loved that scene. Clarisse really got what was coming to her then.

"That's the arena." Frank waved toward a colosseum-type structure. "Campers practice fighting there."

"Speaking of fighting," Percy said, "We need to get you three some weapons."

"Um." Jasmine cleared her throat nervously. "I already have a weapon."

"What is it?" Asked Piper curiously.

She took off her necklace and let it turn into the pistol. Carved on the black barrel of the gun were some Greek letters:

 **αερόλιθος**

"Meteorite," Saya read. "I didn't notice that before."

Leo started laughing. "An airsoft gun? And what's with that charm?"

"The charm is currently none of your bismuth." Only Annabeth and Saya got the pun. They smiled slightly and Annabeth nodded for Jasmine to continue."It shoots celestial bronze and has unlimited bullets. This morning, I used it to take down a fully grown cyclops that was choking Saya to death." Jasmine couldn't help being proud of her creation. No gun before it had had unlimited celestial bronze. How it really worked was once the bullet reached its mark and killed the monster, it teleported back into the gun like Riptide going back to Percy.

Leo nodded with approval.

"How did you get it?" Annabeth inquired.

"I made it. I found a celestial bronze nail in my backyard made it into this necklace. Then, as a daughter of Hecate, I used its power to make it into this, which is an exact copy of my brother's old airsoft gun. I had to have something that I understood how it functioned and knew exactly what it looked like, otherwise, it could turn into a banana or something stupid like that. Anyone can agree that this is better than a banana. I have nothing against bananas, though. I'm not bananaist."

"What weapons would you two like?" Annabeth asked.

"A dagger," Saya said confidently. They had discussed this before, many times.

"A sword," Allison decided.

They quickly reached the place where the spare weapons were stored. Allison and Saya stepped inside and began browsing through a wide assortment of swords, guns, knives, and daggers.

Annabeth turned to Jasmine, who stayed behind. "You're afraid of us. Why?"

"You kidding?" Jasmine exclaimed. "You guys are nearly as powerful as gods. Multiple books are written about you. My friends and I even wrote short stories about the famous Seven, thinking you weren't real. We basically worshipped y'all. Saya was YOU for Halloween once, and so was I. Every single person here has saved the entire world from all kinds of things. Who wouldn't be afraid?"

"Fair," said Leo. "I am VERY intimidating."

"Shut it, Valdez," Nico snapped.

At that moment, Saya walked out of the storage room. She held a sheathed dagger. It had a black wooden handle, polished as if it had just been cleaned. It had intricate designs of plants and owls circling the rest of the handle. The blade looked to be about 6 inches. The black leather sheath was stamped with Greek letters.

 **Ξενύχτης**

"Night owl," Saya read. "Sounds like me."

Allison carefully gripped a thin two-foot long Stygian iron sword. It was a good size for her, and it obviously didn't weigh too much, but she still looked wary of it, despite the perfect fit. Jasmine agreed with that common sense. These weapons were deadly. Saya looked at the ominous blade. Jasmine noticed the Ancient Greek lettering engraved on the sword, but she had never learned the language. She was busy enough with Spanish.

 **Μαύρο κοράκι**

"Black Crow," Saya declared. "They're both named after birds."

"Nice choice," Nico complimented. "Stygian iron is useful."

"No Romans?" Frank asked jokingly.

"I guess not," Jasmine said before Saya could say anything sassy. Jasmine respected her friend's considerable brain, but it was possible -no, likely- that she had fangirl overload. She'd get over it eventually, Jasmine knew.

They headed toward the Big House, headquarters of Camp Half-Blood. Saya glanced at Jasmine. Her friend looked downright terrified. "Chill, it'll be fine," She assured Jasmine. The daughter of Hecate wished it was true.

Annabeth opened the door and followed them into the house. The rest of the group stayed outside, laughing and joking around.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, so keep a lookout! Goodbye, my little sushi rolls!**


	4. III

**Hello, my little sushi rolls! I'm sorry that I haven't posted any chapters lately! My friends and I have exams tomorrow and on Monday, so we're pretty busy. Over the summer, we should be posting more. We get off June 8th!**

Inside the big house, two men were playing pinochle. One was in a wheelchair. The other was dressed in a loud, purple, leopard print shirt. As they walked in, the one dressed in leopard-print threw down his hand of cards and said "You win again Chiron. It's a wonder I haven't blasted you to cinders yet." He noticed Annabeth. "What is it, Annabel?"

"Her name is Annabeth," Saya said, annoyed. "The camp may have changed, but it looks like your petulant personality hasn't."

"Who are you, and why do I care?" The obnoxious God, who was obviously Dionysus, droned lazily.

"This is Saya, Allison-"

"And Peggy!" Jasmine muttered, smirking. When she was met with glares from Allison and Saya and blank stares from everyone else, she continued "Jasmine. Annabeth thinks we might be the demigods in the new prophecy."

"Prophecies," Dionysus grumbled and stood up to get himself another can of Diet Coke. They all knew he could have just godded one into existence, he was just slacking off and hated them.

Chiron studied them, still stuck in his magic wheelchair. "Do you know your godly parents?"

"Mine is Hecate," Jasmine offered. "I can manipulate the Mist, and I made this." She showed him the weapon she had named Meteorite in its bismuth form and then turned it into the gun.

"And the rest of you?"

"Unclaimed, as of yet," Annabeth confirmed.

"We need to know the prophecy," Saya told him.

"I suppose you do." Chiron sighed. "'Oceans turn to hurricanes and the wind turns to a storm. The world will die in cyclones, unless the three are found and known. Friendship dies and a deity lies, night will fall and the sun won't rise, on the seventh day of grain,'" the centaur stated.

"It doesn't all rhyme," Jasmine noticed.

"Poetry doesn't need to rhyme!" Saya flared.

"It sounds kind of similar to the Demon's Run prophecy in Doctor Who," Allison pointed out. "'Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war,'" she quoted. "Do you think the spirit of Delphi is running out of ideas?" Meanwhile, Saya was staring off into space.

"Or maybe she's just a fellow Whovian giving it credit," Jasmine mused. "It is a cool prophecy, and she's had to make originals for years. Why not?"

"Isn't there some festival in Rome coming soon?" Saya suddenly pondered.

Chiron looked surprised. "Yes, in fact, there is."

"Ludi Ceriales, right? Festival for Ceres?" Saya said confidently.

"Holy Hephaestus, you're a nerd," Allison muttered.

"No, I'm a geek," She corrected sarcastically. "Get it right, Allison."

"No, you're a Greek." Allison shot back.

"So," Jasmine got back on topic. "What about Ludi Ceriales is important? Is it our unreasonably close deadline?"

"I think it started two days ago. So, the seventh day would be April 18th. We have 4 days." Saya estimated.

Chiron looked impressed. "You know your Roman."

"And also my Greek, Egyptian, and Norse. I read a lot." Saya remarked confidently.

"We all do," Jasmine agreed. "Because of the books you wrote, we learned all we could about all kinds of mythology. Useful, now that we know they're not myths."

"Yeah," Allison nodded. "What do think the prophecy means?" She reminded them of their goal.

"A chaos storm is a term used in some book I read," Jasmine offered. "It makes everything really crazy and nobody is safe from it. It steals the main character's lungs in the beginning, but he doesn't die."

"Just because these books are real doesn't mean that those are," Saya reminded her. "And also, what book is that? I want to read it."

"Hmm… Storm Thief, I think. Green cover with a creepy partly obscured face on it. Not the point. What does it mean in real life?"

"The Senate believes that the first two lines are talking about venti. The Three most likely refer to you. We do not know what the next lines mean except for the last line, which hints at April 18th," Chiron explained.

"Fabulous," Jasmine said. "Let's go get some food." No prophecies of doom could steal her appetite.

Right on cue, the dinner bell rang. Saya turned and ran out the door.

"Come on." Jasmine followed before they could lose her.

Thankfully, the three girls didn't have to sit at separate tables, because they were new. Instead, they sat at a fold-out table that Chiron set up for them. Dionysus had mysteriously disappeared again just in time for him to talk to the new campers. Saya was sure that the stupid old god was just trying to avoid them. She didn't mind. She didn't want to deal with his disgusting personality. Saya grabbed some chopsticks and picked up some salmon and tuna nigiri, pouring some soy sauce into a tiny saucer. Her Japanese roots were excited. She walked up to the brazier to give an offering to the gods. She scraped some sushi into the fire, a little sorry to see it burn.

Whoever my godly mother is, please claim me, she prayed. Unless you're Aphrodite. Then don't. I don't need you in my life. No glitz and glam for me. No, ma'am. I'm good. She decided to stop disrespecting a goddess before she got blasted to smithereens or worse, beautified. She didn't want to wake up in a sparkly pink prom dress with beautiful glittery makeup on right before a big quest.

Saya walked back over to her friends and sat down. She noticed many glances going her way and whispers just barely out of earshot. They were the buzz of the entire camp. Saya and her friends ate the delicious food gladly and talked between bites.

Jasmine had gotten the most amazing vinegar barbeque and collard greens, maybe just to show that she was not British, despite her random accent. Allison got pizza and a few packets of fruit snacks, because Allison.

Saya took a bite of her sushi. Yum. It tasted as pure awesomeness and glory should. Sushi. The answer to all problems, even six times seven: the problem of life, the universe, and everything.

"Remember that creepy video?" Jasmine recalled, plucking a piece of salmon off Saya's plate. Saya responded by taking some of Jasmine's barbeque and eating it with chopsticks.

"How could anyone forget it? That thing was scary." Allison shuddered.

Saya suddenly had the biggest conspiracy theory of all time. "What if the video was connected to the prophecy? Maybe the venti took over that plane that disappeared! Malaysia Flight 370?"

Just like old times, they started jumping to conclusions like fricken maniacs. "But why would they do that?" Jasmine thought out loud.

"They need it for something." Saya decided. "But for what?"

"Something big," Allison predicted. "Big and not good for our health."

"But why is it good for theirs?" Saya questioned.

"Venti enjoy being free," Jasmine pointed out.

"How would a plane help venti be free? They can fly already, that's sort of the point of wind spirits," Saya countered.

"Think conspiracy theory. What conspiracy theory involves a plane?" Allison said inattentively.

"Twin towers?" Saya ventured.

"They crashed a plane into them to break them. The venti want to break anything that holds them. Aeolus has a prison for venti," Jasmine whispered.

"Are we seriously thinking that some venti are pulling a 9/11 on Aeolus's palace? We need mental help," Allison said.

We really do need mental help. It's a fangirl condition, Saya thought, chuckling at the thought. "It's possible."

"About as possible as a butterfly with broken wings escaping Tartarus," Allison countered. "First of all, conspiracy theories are almost always dead wrong. Second, it's on the internet and YouTube, so it must be true, right? Third, we just assumed so many things that we have to be wrong."

Jasmine sighed. "Well, it may be the wrong path, but it is a path. I think that when we go on the quest tomorrow, we should go to Chicago. It's a lead."

"Actually," Saya corrected, "Key West in Florida is windier than Chicago. Also, they went to Chicago in the Lost Hero, so the venti there might be too cautious."

"Did you know that the name Key West was taken from the Spanish name Caya Hueso, meaning Bone Island because the bones of long-dead pirates were everywhere?" Allison always remembered morbid facts like that.

"How nice," Jasmine said. "Why did I need to know that again?"

Allison shrugged. "Why did you not need to know that?"

"Fair." Saya appreciated when her friends found their inner sassy.

"But how are we going to get there?" Jasmine asked. "Transportation is hard."

"Buses are out of the question," Saya said firmly. "So are trains."

"Agreed," Allison nodded. "We don't need another cyclops ruining our day."

"What about a car?" Saya asked.

"None of us can drive. Even though I could fake a license with the Mist, we can't get in a wreck," Jasmine objected.

"I bet one of us could learn. You're good at learning random stuff, Saya." Allison told Saya.

"Yes, I am very good at learning random stuff," Saya laughed.

"So that's decided then. We use a car," Jasmine gave in. "But are we going to steal one or something? I could do it, but it seems a little wrong."

"Let's go with the Magnus Chase morals: steal from people who deserve to be stolen from," Saya reasoned. Allison and Jasmine nodded in agreement.

Then, straight out of the blue, a giant bird appeared right in front of Saya. It seemed panicked. It was white, squirming and flapping, obscuring her vision. Saya stumbled out of her seat. Pain exploded in her left arm and she felt warm blood trickling quickly down to her wrist and dripped faster with every one of her heartbeats. She guessed that one of the bird's claws had severed her ulnar artery as it flapped around- bad news. People could die from that.

Jasmine and Allison pulled the gigantic creature off of her. She spat white feathers out of her mouth and her eyes focused on... an enormous snowy owl. It was huge! Its wingspan could have been almost longer than she was tall. She noticed that it looked similar to the owl charm on her necklace hanging on her neck. She raised her uninjured arm, attempting to touch her sterling silver jewelry. It wasn't there. Her necklace had transformed.

"Any Apollo healers here?" Jasmine called. "A lot of blood being casually lost!"

"Pretty violent way to get claimed, your necklace turning into a real owl." Allison commented, "I wonder if Athena was in a bad mood today. Oh, you're going unconscious. See you in a few minutes." Allison smiled at Saya. She didn't look at all worried.

Saya viewed the world through an intimidating dark tunnel, with no light at the end of it. It was most likely because of all the blood she had lost. The tunnel's mouth kept getting smaller and smaller until no light came in.

 **I hope y'all enjoyed! I don't have much to say, so, goodbye, my little sushi rolls!**


	5. IV

**Hey guys! My friends and I arranged a little writing meeting, so we have proceeded with writing. We are also on summer break, (at last) so we will have a lot of time to write. I am also working on a second fanfiction, so stay tuned. I will be leaving for Japan in 5 days, so I will probably write while on the plane. I am juggling a lot of writing at the moment, I'm writing an original story, a personal fanfiction, a group fanfiction (April 18th), and another one that I am editing for. So, a little tied up. Well, I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

Saya woke up laying on top of an uncomfortable stone infirmary table. The sun had already set and she heard singing from the amphitheater. She saw the tall flames of the campfire licking at the sky.

Her forearm was wrapped in blood-stained gauze. She turned her head and there was the giant snowy owl, calmly watching her as it perched not even two feet away. "Thanks a lot, Hedwig," she mumbled. It didn't answer.

"Nectar?" Jasmine handed her a glass full of what looked the same as apple juice. "Will Solace told me to give you this." She noticed her looking at Hedwig. "It wouldn't get away from you. I guess we have a new companion. What should we name it?"

"Are you kidding? Hedwig, of course. How could we not? It's destiny." She answered as she took a sip of the magical drink. "Whoa. It tastes like liquid sushi." The tastes of Saya's favorite kind of sushi, maguro nigiri, whirled around in her mouth and she closed her eyes.

"It should," Allison pointed out. "It tastes like your favorite food, as I recall."

"No schist, Sherlock," She said testily. "I've read the books."

"Have some more nectar," Jasmine offered before they could get into an argument. "Blood loss makes people dehydrated and irritable."

"Thanks, Mrs. Flight," Saya said. Mrs. Flight was their science teacher.

"Just saying." Even as Jasmine defended her statement, Saya felt her anger and stress receding. Sushi made everything better.

"So. We now have a pet owl named Hedwig. Are we going to bring her on our quest?" Allison asked.

"Yes. She may not be Festus, but she will still be useful. I'm sure of it." Saya wondered if the owl was tamed. "Hedwig, fly over to another table and back," She ordered. To her immense surprise, Hedwig obeyed, looking at her with an expression that said quite clearly that she could do much better than this, and that this exercise of flying was a waste of time. A sassy owl sidekick. She could deal with that.

Hedwig perched on Saya's right shoulder, pecking at her hair as if trying to comb it.

"Hey! Stop that! My hair isn't a nest!" Saya said playfully as she gently nudged Hedwig away. Hedwig obeyed and backed off. Saya winced as a stab of pain went through her left forearm. Saya was reminded of the fact that this creature had attacked _her._ She decided that the unusually large animal had just been panicked, and hadn't meant to do it. Saya was usually forgiving, as long as the incident wasn't too big.

The campfire songs were starting to die down, replaced by soft chatter. Campers were starting to stream back to their cabins. "I guess we have to to go to our cabins, then. When in Camp Half-Blood, do as the Greeks," Allison said glumly. Saya remembered that Allison was the only one who hadn't been claimed yet.

"You'll be claimed by tomorrow," Jasmine assured her.

"How do you know?" She demanded.

"Because you're in the prophecy. I am pretty sure you have to be claimed before you go on a quest. Correct me if I'm wrong, Saya."

"You're right, as far as I know. Unless the rules have changed."

"We've got Romans here, remember? Doubt it," Jasmine said confidently.

More and more campers hurried past them. Chiron popped his head into the infirmary. "The Hermes Cabin is full, so you can take one of the tiny houses," Chiron offered and then trotted over to the Big House.

"Well, bye then." Allison turned and started walking slowly toward the tiny houses in the distance. If Saya were her, she would have dreaded the night too. If demigoddish nightmares came, she would like someone to wake her up. All alone, nobody could hear you scream.

Saya shook off that creepy thought. That was something Allison would say, not her. Or maybe Jasmine, as a strange joke. You could never tell when Jasmine was seriously warning them of danger or about to say some cheesy punchline. _Yeah, Jasmine would totally say that_ she decided.

Jasmine left Saya to find out what the Hecate cabin was like. Saya sat there with Hedwig for a minute, stroking her soft feathers, and then joined the ever-thinning tide of campers to go to the Athena cabin. She got some strange looks because of the giant bird hovering above her shoulder, but she had other things to worry about.

Would the other Athena campers like her? She had always made the best grades possible, very Athena-like, but she never had any cool monster encounters or getting-kicked-out-of-school stories to share. The only monster she had ever seen she was nearly strangled by, and she had never even gotten detention before. She had never really gotten into much trouble. She had always tried to be responsible. Unless someone hurt her friends.

Technically, Saya had gotten detention for yelling and fighting bullies multiple times, but Saya always found a way to get out of it. She was good at persuasion- not as good as Piper, but she got by. Allison had been bullied many times for being the "Emo girl." So, naturally, Saya defended her. Allison could scream like an evil ghoul. When she did, Saya and Jasmine came running to help fend off the bullies. Allison and Jasmine had been with her since elementary school, and she didn't want to lose them. She had known her friends for so long that making new ones hadn't really been a necessary skill for a while.

Her apprehensive mind conveniently forgot that she had only gotten in a chokehold and nearly killed because she was trying to allow her friends to escape the bus with a monster on it, which was quite heroic. Banishing the disguised cyclops to Tartarus was a team effort.

Saya reached the Athena cabin. She recognized it by the six and the owl design over the gray front door. Hedwig regarded the carved owl contemptuously. _Deep breaths, Saya,_ she told herself. She was about to step into the cabin that would be her home for the rest of her demigod life. But then, she heard Allison's chilling scream.

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? Please review and let us know. Thank you to AllisonSong and HazelHunterofArtemis for writing with me. Goodbye, my little sushirolls!**


	6. V

**Hey guys! I was a little busy packing for Japan, a few plan's here, and working on an original story, so I haven't posted for a bit. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Allison Song**

The second Allison's hand touched the doorknob of the nearest empty tiny house, she saw a faint light in the corner of her eye. It didn't look like sunlight and besides, the sun had already set, so she looked around to see what it was. When she glanced up, she saw a white skull wreathed in a black glow hurtling towards her with diamonds scattered inside it and gold in the eye sockets. She tried to duck out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. It clunked off her shoulder, nearly dislocating it.

"What the HADES?" She screamed. Allison clutched her bruised shoulder. She tried running. The skull flew even faster behind her.

"STOP IT!" she yelled at the skull. It flew at her face and this time Allison managed to barely jump out of the way of it. It seemed to look at her quizzically before dropping to the ground as a regular old inanimate skull.

Allison picked it up carefully. It didn't seem to be anything other than what it appeared to be: a human head bone with some rich people jewel gem stuff embedded in it. She saw her friends come running towards her.

"I heard you scream!" Saya called.

"You good mate?" Jasmine said in her horrendous Australian accent.

"Yeah, I didn't just almost got knocked out by a floating skull chasing me or anything," Allison said sarcastically as she lifted up the jeweled skull.

Saya backed up, appearing to be alarmed. Jasmine just looked mildly curious to the casual observer, but Allison noticed her eyes moving quickly, assessing if it was still a threat, and if so, how she could kill it so that it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Where did it come from?" Jasmine asked.

"I dunno. It just came flying down from the sky at my head."

"How could you guys be so calm? Jewels… Skulls… Allison, you're a child of Hades." Saya worked out quickly, furrowing her eyebrows.

Allison looked at Saya strangely and then thought about it for a moment. _I've never been afraid of skulls, death or the dark, and most Hades's kids hold grudges._ She remembered that she had hated a classmate that had had a crush on her in kindergarten and didn't forgive him for it until the middle of the sixth grade when Jasmine resolved everything. She was usually the peacemaker of the group unless the issue was fandom related. Then, she was the general of the fangirl army, raging furiously as Saya planned payback on whoever insulted the fandom. The daughter of Hecate was very protective of her friends and her books.

Allison's eyes widened. Saya was right. Well, she was a child of Athena, the sassy and intelligent one. She was probably going to be right most of the time. _Ugh, why did I have to be claimed right now? I'll have to walk all the way over to the Hades cabin just to go to sleep._

Sleep. That seemed like Elysium at the moment. Allison started to sway, almost drifting off to sleep while standing.

"Usually, bedtime begins _in a bed,_ " Jasmine reminded her. Allison rubbed her dark brown eyes under her large, dark blue glasses and yawned widely.

"You should probably get to the Hades cabin, then," Saya said thoughtfully, seeing Allison's tired demeanor.

"Yeah." She wasn't all that excited about living in the cabin of death, but sleep was more important than sketchy omens at the moment.

"We'll go tell Chiron for you." Jasmine offered.

"That would be nice. " Allison yawned.

"Okay. Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Saya smiled.

Her friends walked away, towards the Big House. Allison pinched herself to stay awake and stumbled towards the cabin that was painted black with green torches in the front. Even exhausted as she was, she could recognize the Hades cabin.

She knocked on the door tentatively. It was opened by a pale teen dressed in all black and an aviator jacket. Nico di Angelo.

"So, I'm your half-sister? Just got claimed."She held up the offending skull.

"You're the new girl from the tour, right? The quiet one, not the scared one," Nico inquired.

"Yeah. Allison Song." She chuckled. "The scared one would be Jasmine."

"Come in." He stepped aside for her to enter.

"It really does look like a vampire's lair," She said in wonder. The beds all looked like coffins. She carefully placed the bedazzled skull on the shrine to Hades and picked a random bunk on the side of the cabin that was partitioned off with sheets, presumably by Hazel, and flopped down on top of the crimson covers. She was asleep before her head hit the pillows.

One might hope that after such a traumatizing day, good dreams would await. Alas, this was never the case with demigods. In Allison's dream, she seemed to be flying, but uncontrollably, being buffeted by malevolent wind until she fell to her death. Allison woke up to a bird screeching loudly in her ear.

"Wassat?"Allison mumbled drowsily. She found Hedwig pecking through her short, tangled black hair and swatted the owl away. "It's too early," She spoke into her pillow."Stop it.. no Sickles for you."

At the foot of her bed was a black backpack with a camp T-shirt and jeans, as well as a canteen of nectar and ambrosia and, helpfully, a book with all known Greek monsters in it and how they were beaten. Camp Half-Blood had gotten more organized. She changed into the clothes and started to pull back her hair, then decided against it. Last, she clipped the scabbard of **Black Crow** to her belt, feeling like a real demigod. Which she was, but still.

She checked her watch. It was 7:58, meaning breakfast scheduled to start in two minutes. She glanced around the cabin to make sure it wouldn't utterly fail at cabin inspection and walked over to the other side of the cabin, meeting Nico at the door. Hedwig followed.

"I thought that thing was that Athena kid's." Nico pointed at Hedwig.

Allison shrugged. "I sleep in a lot. Saya probably sent Hedwig to wake me up."

"Well, come on. I'm not missing breakfast because of you. Will would kill me." Nico announced.

Allison smiled. Solangelo was dysfunctional but cute at the same time. She followed Nico out of the cabin and made her way to the dining pavilion. She saw her friends grabbing plates and rushed to catch up. Allison grabbed a bowl and instantly tripped over a crack in the floor. The bowl flew out of her hands and nearly shattered, but Saya caught it midair. Allison stood, brushing herself off. She saw the other campers whispering. _Whatever,_ she thought to herself _. This happens a lot. Don't get worked up about it._

Saya grinned. "Good job, Allison. You've succeeded in life. " She handed Allison the bowl as she walked over to what Allison was assumed was the Athena cabin table with her bowl of oatmeal. Jasmine was already sitting at the Hecate table chatting with the counselor, who she guessed was Lou Ellen, while eating her pancakes. Allison poured some Lucky Charms without milk and headed off to where Nico and Hazel were eating their breakfast.

"Have you discovered any Hades powers?" Hazel asked.

"No." Allison picked the marshmallows out of her cereal and ate them, leaving the actual food.

"Summoned any gems or bones? Shadow traveled to China?"

"No." Allison dropped a rainbow marshmallow into her mouth. The only Hades powers she had was stopping a flying skull from smashing into her own head.

"Are you good at using your sword?"

"I guess I'm good at swords in general. Never tried this one." They had pretended to fight with bladed weapons that were, in actuality, sticks, but never anything that could hurt anyone, and of course never anything made of magical metal.

"Then we'll go to the arena after breakfast to see what level you're at," Nico replied.

Allison nodded as she picked at her leftover cereal. "Great. Can Jasmine and Saya come too?"

"Sure," Hazel said. "Annabeth can teach Saya how to use her dagger and I can help Jasmine with the Mist. Besides, Jasmine sort of needs a melee weapon as well."

"Yeah," Nico agreed. "You can't shoot something right in front of your face."

They finished up their breakfast and Jasmine and Saya joined them walking down to the arena. Jasmine and Hazel started geeking out about the Mist. Occasionally, something random, like a Maserati or a chicken nugget would appear in front of them as the two witches showed off.

Left lying in the dust was an open silver switchblade with an ebony handle. Jasmine snatched it up. The other side of the blade glinted with celestial bronze. "This is mine now," She declared. "Can I have it?"

Nico shrugged. "You _could_ put it in lost and found, but if someone doesn't care about it enough to remember it, then they probably don't deserve it. Go ahead and keep it." Jasmine closed the blade and tucked it into her back pocket, going back to magicing with Hazel.

Allison noticed that Annabeth had a sort of haunted look on her face. _Of course_ , Allison thought. _Luke's sword had the same design._ She wondered what to say. She may have been the daughter of death, but talking about death to someone who has seen it firsthand? She had no idea how to do that.

"So. Try to attack me," Nico encouraged.

"Um. I don't know how," Allison said nervously.

"A monster isn't going to wait for you to Google it," Nico pointed out. "If I were a wild Cyclops or something, what would you do?"

"I dunno." She held her sword awkwardly. "Stab and try not to die?"

Nico sighed, acting like he was about to sheath his sword. "You have to-" Mid-sentence, he attacked.

"You troll!"She yelped, trying desperately to parry the bigger sword. Within seconds, Black Crow clattered to the arena floor. "That's not fair."

"Monsters don't follow the rules," He countered. "Now try again."

"That's how it's gonna be?" She asked, and tried to be on the offense that time. She actually felt like she could win this practice fight when she tripped on a random tibia sticking out of the ground. _That wasn't there before_ , She thought. _Nico._

Allison stumbled back while continuing to block Nico's attacks. She tried pushing forward, but Nico used his own sword to twist hers out of her hand. Black Crow fell to the ground for a second time.

They sparred again and again, and every time, Nico won without any visible effort, criticizing her every move. She sort of should have expected this, knowing his reputation. She didn't care. Each defeat made her more determined to win, but she never did. Meanwhile, Saya and Jasmine were having a great time succeeding with the Mist and knife fighting, and when they messed up, they seemed fine with it, which irked her even more.

She stared at the ground. "I CAN'T GET ANYTHING RIGHT," Allison screamed in frustration. Out of nowhere, all sorts of things came bursting out of the ground. They flew around her, making a tornado of bones and precious metals. Saya and Jasmine ran as close as they could to Allison without getting hit by the cyclone. Nico dodged a piece of debris flying towards him.

"I'll go get Chiron," Jasmine said quickly and dashed off to fetch him.

Soon, her anger faded, the bones and metals rattling as they fell in a circle around her. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the dusty earth.

Hazel was the first to approach her.

Allison felt the older demigod's hand on her shoulder and looked up. "What?" She asked quietly, her dark, unbrushed shoulder-length hair surrounding her face like her own personal cave that she could retreat into.

"No skill worth having comes quickly. It took me seventy years to go on a successful quest," Hazel reminded her gently.

Chiron came trotting into the arena. "Oh, dear," he said. "Hades powers."

Nico casually raised a hand and put all of the bones Allison had summoned back into the earth where they belonged. Hazel fixed the rest.

"Well," Jasmine said, "At least we know you're powerful. Now that the Greeks and Romans are working together, does that mean that Hades can give his children some powers of Pluto as well?"

"Possibly," Chiron mused. "Do you still feel able to go on the quest?"

"Yes." She said firmly. She wouldn't lose again.

"Good," Jasmine grinned. "We are not throwing away our shot."

"Oh," Chiron said. "You're quoting that musical by Apollo's old head counselor. He was a handful."

"Lin-Manuel Miranda was a demigod?" Saya asked, then corrected herself. "Of course he was." The daughter of Athena casually disarmed made the Mist put a big bushy Italian mustache on her face. Allison smiled. Saya had no idea. She still had a triumphant look on face, reflecting her habit . "You never said it was over," Jasmine added a bright red goatee. "Why is everyone laughing?" She asked. "Jasmine… "

"Fine." Jasmine waved her hand over Saya's face, erasing the facial hair, but changing her normally long, thick black hair to a cotton candy swirl.

Unfortunately, Saya knew their friend too well, even before they had learned of her Hecate powers. " _All_ of it." Jasmine finally took away all of the Mist she had placed.

"That's… an interesting way to practice your powers," Chiron smiled. "I haven't seen that kind of effortless skill with the Mist since I met Hecate."

"Thanks," Hazel muttered.

"Not quite effortless," Saya remarked as she slapped Jasmine gently to keep her awake.

"You know what my motto is?" She asked sleepily. "HOLY SCHIST! IT'S A DUCK!" Jasmine looked around. "Did I just say that aloud?"

"Emphasis on loud," Allison told her.

"I would turn you pink, but I like sleep," Jasmine made it sound like she was making the hardest decision of her life.

Strangely, Allison felt barely tired at all. It was almost like the morning had made her _less_ fatigued for some reason. Her hand drifted toward the handle of her sword and she felt a spark of energy from it. Stygian iron.

The three questers got their backpacks from the edge of the arena and left. Chiron followed to tell them goodbye. As they got to Thalia's tree, a little blond boy in a plaid shirt and green athletic shorts ran up to them.

"Don't go yet, Saya!" he squeaked. His eyes widened as he saw Jasmine. "Annabel? Aren't you in the mountains this weekend?"

"Um…" Jasmine said awkwardly. "My name's Jasmine."

His face fell, but he brightened soon enough. "Ok!"

"Looks like you've got yourself your first fanboy," Allison said.

"Are you the new Hades kid?" He said in awe. "I'm Eric."

"I think he found a new favorite character," Saya contradicted. "This is my genius little half-brother."

"Is it true that you can open a door to the Underworld in two seconds?"

"No. Not yet, at least." Allison was kind of enjoying the attention. Usually, when someone noticed her, it was to pick on her. Hero-worship was quite new.

"I ship it," Jasmine snickered. "Ericson?"

"Go to Tartarus," Allison dismissed her comment. Jasmine could be so annoying.

Saya patted Eric on the head. "We have to be going soon, but we'll bring you a souvenir."

"Yay!" He ran off to tell all his friends, but suddenly tumbled into what Allison assumed was a sinkhole.

"Schist!" Saya ran to the edge of the hole. "We'll get you out! Stay calm."

"What's the length of a triangle's hypotenuse when the other two sides are 5.3 and 7?" Saya yelled down to Eric. He sat down, beginning to think.

"Why?" Allison questioned, confused.

"Keeps him busy."

"Anyone have a rope or something?" Saya asked. Tully ran over with some string made of grass. Saya looked at it disdainfully and cut it into three pieces with her dagger. She tied it in a knot at the end and braided it, her hands flying faster that Allison could follow.

"Um, guys?" Jasmine tried to get their attention. "Look."

"Just a second." Saya tied off her DIY rope.

"No, look," Jasmine pointed down at Eric. "That's no sinkhole. That's the entrance to something way worse."

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? Please give feedback! We would really appreciate it! Well, I don't have much to say, so, Goodbye my little sushi rolls!**


	7. VI

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **VI**

 **Allison Song**

Allison peered down and realized Jasmine was right. Under them was a normal old railway tunnel, but on the wall was a glowing blue delta and also the symbol π. "P," Saya translated. "P for Pasiphae."

"Flip!" Allison's glasses had tumbled off her face and into the tunnel.

"I got it." Jasmine took one end of the rope and jumped, landing on her feet right beside the son of Athena. She picked up Allison's glasses and bowed. "Who's the best daughter of Hecate you ever saw?"

"The rope won't hold you." Saya shook her head. "That was stupid."

"I'm fat. I get it," Jasmine laughed. "This is how we get to Key West." She tied the rope around Eric's waist. Saya summoned Hedwig from the necklace, who helped Saya and Allison pull the boy up. He wasn't that heavy, which was useful.

"Eric, head back to our cabin, and this time, don't fall in any mysterious sinkholes that appeared out of nowhere," Saya said gently and pushed him in the direction of the Athena cabin.

"Hedwig, whenever I call your name, come and help. Got it? Whenever I say return, you can go back to the necklace. Return." Saya ordered. Hedwig seemed to divebomb Saya, but disappeared, recurring as Saya's necklace.

"Okay! See you later!" He called as he began running once again.

See you later. Allison wished she was so certain that they would all come back alive. They were charging into the monster-filled world with only one training session and no idea if their one lead was a red herring or not. She was the only one with magical powers useful for monster fighting. Honestly, the Mist wouldn't do anything against a dumb ogre. And even her, as the daughter of one of the Big Three, had very little idea how to use her powers. It was like trying to play League of Legends with a laggy mouse and no keyboard, but if you died, respawn wasn't an option.

"Are you coming or not, slowpokes?" Jasmine called. "We've got a world to save."

"I'm so excited," Allison said dryly.

"Come on!" Saya shouldered her backpack and jumped into the tunnel.

"I am surrounded by idiots. When your friends jump into the Labyrinth, do you do it?" Allison asked.

"Yes, of course." Jasmine nodded."Don't you have any common sense?"

"By Thomas Paine," Saya muttered.

Allison shrugged. After all, Jasmine had her glasses. She stepped forward, thinking she was walking to the edge of the hole. Apparently, her depth perception was different without her glasses, because she found herself falling. She landed heavily. "Were either of you going to warn me?" She grumbled.

"No," Jasmine said casually. "What did you think?"

"Thanks."

"Come on." Jasmine led them through the Labyrinth, occasionally telling them to "duck," or "Jump over that evil chasm full of cobras" like she owned the place. Jasmine attempted to brighten the mood by singing many different never ending songs.

Eventually, they came to the metal door of a shed.

"Creepy shed. Should we go in or not?" Allison pondered. She whipped around when she felt a cold hand on the back of her neck, but nobody was there.

"I vote no," Saya stated.

"I vote yes," Jasmine said dangerously. "Why not?"

"I also vote yes," Allison agreed.

"IT'S A FRICKEN CREEPY SHED JASMINE!" Saya yelled, probably waking up every monster that lurked in the winding turns of the creepy maze.

Jasmine had already opened the door and stepped inside. "Exactly." Suddenly, she turned around and her normally bluish-gray eyes shimmered gold. Why didn't Allison see this coming? Eidolons. Of course.

"NOpE." Allison flicked her hand and the metal door slammed shut, hitting Jasmine into the creepy shed. She was glad that eidolons were stupid, otherwise, it might have thought to shoot Jasmine's gun.

"Give me control, little demigod," said an unfamiliar voice in her head. "You would be strong. You would never lose a fight again."

Allison smiled. "I won against you," she pointed out. "You can't possess me without my consent," she thought smugly. "I'm the daughter of Hades, idiot." She drew her own Stygian iron sword and touched it to her temple, bringing out a golden wisp that struggled like a feral squirrel. Go to Tartarus. It detached itself from Black Crow and dipped to the ground as if bowing and then dissipated.

Just as she began to celebrate her victory, Saya charged her from the side. Allison instinctively parried her dagger with her sword. If not for her powers, it would have been an equal match, but Allison thrust out her hand and Night Owl stuck its point in the mortar of the brick floor. She raised Black Crow to Saya's head, ready to take the eidolon out of her head, but her eyes met the daughter of Athena's and she realized that Saya was totally fine. "Dam it Saya!"

"I paid attention in acting class. They won't possess me if they think that I'm already possessed. They're stupid enough to not realize that my eyes aren't golden. " She whispered, then winked. "Weak battle strategy, but it's the best that's possible at the moment."

Allison had to agree with the logic, but… "We could have killed each other!"

"Nah. It's fine. I don't think a battle strategy includes killing a companion." Saya concluded.

"It did in the Battle of Manhattan," she said darkly.

"Technically, Luke was the enemy, but good point."

The metal door of the shed creaked and Allison heard a sound like exploding popcorn- muted gunshots. Jasmine's eidolon had finally figured out how to use her gun. The door of the shed was knocked down, and Jasmine stumbled through. Saya quickly ran over to Jasmine, pretending to be possessed. Allison ran, dodging Saya's intentionally weak and easy to avoid blows and Jasmine's eidolon powered gunshots. Allison gripped her sword, ready to drag the eidolon out of Jasmine. She turned around and saw a bullet flying at her. Allison instinctively put up her sword. The bullet hit it and was diverted off into a dark corner. "What. How did I just do that?" She thought. While Jasmine was distracted by Allison blocking her attack, Allison reached for her sword and put it up to Jasmine's temple. A golden wisp slowly trickled out of Jasmine and onto the tip of Black Crow. Her gun clattered to the floor.

"Shoo." Allison shook her sword until the wisp detached itself and disappeared. Jasmine collapsed when Allison drew the eidolon out of her. "Uh, did I kill her?"

"No," Saya sheathed Night Owl and took Jasmine's pulse at her neck. "She's alive."

Jasmine's bluish-gray eyes flew open. "Yeah, I am! The exit to the Labyrinth is right through the creepy shed!"

Allison sighed. "Great."

"Come on. We all need a creepy shed in our lives." Jasmine tried to cheer the daughter of Hades up.

"Oh, also, thanks for taking that stupid spirit out of my fabulous brain," Jasmine added. "I owe you." She picked up her gun, turned on the safety, and put it into her orange Camp Half-Blood backpack.

Allison allowed herself a smug smile. "You're welcome."

Jasmine got to her feet and walked right back into the creepy shed. Spiderwebs adorned the corners of the shed, spiders crawling on them like little beads. Allison saw Saya hesitate.

"I am not going into that spider-filled little pocket of Tartarus," Saya said definitively. The girl looked downright terrified.

"Just close your eyes," Allison said before gently pushing Saya into the shed and closing the entryway behind her.

Saya flattened herself against the door. Tears were starting to stream down her face.

Jasmine took Allison's sword out of her hand used it like a broom, destroying all the spiderwebs. As she sliced through the last one, the spider fell on her head. "Schist! Get it off me!" She shrieked. Jasmine wasn't an Athena kid, but apparently, she had a lesser fear of spiders as well. Allison casually brushed the arachnid out of Jasmine's light brown hair and stomped on it. One less spider walked the Earth. Allison checked the bottom of her black sneakers to check for spider remains on them.

"Hey guys, I have spider guts on my shoe!" Allison said, pointing at the poor spider that had been smushed.

Jasmine handed Allison her sword and made a face. "Gross."

Saya was breathing heavily.

"Annabeth conquered her fear. You can too," Jasmine said, being her usual optimistic self.

"Annabeth didn't conquer her fear, she reduced it." Saya panted.

"Well, I tried," Jasmine said, walking ahead.

Allison sheathed Black Crow and grabbed Saya's hand to pull her along. Allison felt Saya tense as she pulled her through the shed. They reached the other end of the shed, and Saya's anxiety was still acting up. Cold sweat dripped from the sides of her face as she stumbled out the door dizzily.

"I can't feel my hands." Saya gulped, glancing at the shed behind them.

"You're having an anxiety attack," Jasmine said.

"I know that." Saya snapped, still breathing heavily.

"Think about something happier, like locking yourself in your room, hiding away from people, binging ghost stories on YouTube," Allison told her.

"Thanks a lot, Allison, that'll definitely help," Saya's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm just saying, that would help me," Allison saw Saya gaze at nothing in particular, and her breathing slowed as she started to calm. A few spiders we creeping toward them, escaping the shed. Allison slammed the door on them. She heard the sound of many spiders being flattened.

"You good now?" Jasmine questioned.

"No, but I'm better," Saya stretched out her arms and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

 **Please review and let us know what you think! Unless you know us in real life. Then just let us know on Snailz or Writerz. Those are the group chats that we have for no reason by the way. Okay. Goodbye, my little sushi rolls! (I still laugh at that)**


	8. VII

**Hello, my little sushi rolls! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I will try to post more often. We have finished another chapter so I might post another tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Jasmine looked around at where they had emerged into the world and cringed, placing a hand on the silver and celestial bronze switchblade in her pocket. She had brought them into Manhattan, all right, but not exactly the safest part of it.

"Well, I guess it worked." Allison shrugged.

Jasmine was about to say "At least there aren't spiders" but decided against bringing Saya's attention back to arachnids. She pointed to some graffiti of rude words on a crumbling wall. "That, my friends, is art. What's the first bid? Ten thousand? Twenty?" She tried to talk fast, like an auctioneer but ended up rapping Hamilton instead because it was the only fast talking she could do.

Shady looking mortals started eyeing them, seeing if they would be good targets for a mugging. On the one hand, the demigods were only twelve and seemingly unarmed, but there were three. As much as Jasmine hated her brother, she felt like he would be good in this type of situation.

"So, we've ended up in the dark and hidden part of Manhattan, with people giving us strange looks, where's the exit?" Saya whispered.

Jasmine's eyes searched the area for a way to escape the more dangerous part of Manhattan.

"Look there," Allison nodded at a spot of sunshine where they could see a flower that looked brown, not because it was wilted, but because someone had stepped on it.

"How cruel," Jasmine murmured sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about the flower, I'm saying that's a way out of this place."

"How about we smudge our faces with dirt, hunch over, and pull our hoodies over our heads so we look as shady as them, eh?" Saya thought out loud.

"I don't have a hood though," Jasmine protested, "What should I do then?"

"I have an idea," Allison brightened as much as a Hades kid could. "We could stick mud in your hair and make it gross and then throw dust on it to make you look worse," Allison crouched down and dug in the dirt. She picked it up and started towards Jasmine, laughing. Jasmine clutched her carefully braided dusty blonde hair and backed up dramatically. It had taken a while to make her thick hair into anything not resembling a rat's nest.

"Just kidding. We can make your head look worse later."

"First, we have to make our faces look like we've been in a few fights recently. Jasmine? Can you mist on some minor cuts on our faces so we look more scraggly?"

"Sure, let me recover from what just happened first," Jasmine stuck out her tongue at Allison.

"Hey, it was just an idea," Allison defended. "And we can do it later."

"Ugh fine. Let's get some dirt on our faces so I can make the cuts," Jasmine kneeled and tucked her glasses into her backpack pocket. She then scooped up some dirt, some of it gathering under her fingernails. With her eyes closed, she threw the dirt onto her face, only some of it attaching onto it. Jasmine opened her eyes. She instinctively moved to wipe her face, then stopped, remembering that she couldn't. Jasmine reached for her dark blue glasses and put them on.

"You guys ready for the Mist?" Jasmine said enthusiastically.

"Yup, all set!" Saya replied just as enthusiastically as Jasmine.

"I can't see anything," Allison was still crouched on the ground, reaching around for her glasses. Jasmine spotted them and picked them up. She then misted glasses identical to them and hid the true pair.

"I got them!" Jasmine tapped Allison. "Here." Jasmine held out the misted glasses to Allison, who tried to take them, but her hand falling through the illusion.

"Now we're even," Jasmine said smugly, laughing at the confused and slightly annoyed look on Allison's face.

"Okay, let's get on with this. We have to get out of this part of the city, and we don't have much time. Jasmine gave Allison her glasses back, the real ones, and Mist up some cuts." Saya brought their thoughts back to the plan.

Jasmine waved her hands as a magician would, even though there was no need to, and small cuts and bruises appeared on Saya and Allison's faces. They painfully reminded her that if Allison hadn't saved her from the eidolons, the cuts on their faces would be very real, and much worse.

Jasmine hated hurting people, especially innocents. A year and a half before, at an adventure summer camp, she had accidentally pushed this smol bean into a tent. Nobody told the counselors, and he forgave her, but she still felt guilty even though she was probably the only one in her cabin who remembered after so long. If she had hurt Allison or Saya, her best friends, it would have been a hundred times worse.

Allison and Saya pulled their hoods over their head, and Jasmine unwillingly took out her braid and used her now wavy hair to cover her face. She didn't want to put dust and dirt in her hair, but she couldn't keep up the scrapes as long if she misted her hair a different color or made it like she hadn't washed her hair in days.

Jasmine once again scooped up some dirt and massaged it into her hair.

"Let's go," Saya led the group through the gross city streets, with every bit of the side of the road covered with trash that people were too lazy to keep until they found a trash can. As they were walking, Allison had strayed just enough from the group that a strange man had come up to her and nudged her slightly. From the way that he was walking, it seemed as if he was drunk.

"Hey, kid," the man burped, "Watch where you're goin', you're gonna bump into some people," Out of nowhere, his personality changed. "KID, GIMME ALL YO' MONEY OR I'LL-"

"Shut up or I'll slit your throat." Saya winked at Jasmine, who took it as a signal to run up behind the guy and hit the top of his head with the butt of her switchblade.

"Lit," Jasmine laughed, but really, she was terrified. What if she had permanently damaged his brain? She could have ruined a life for their convenience. She sped up walking, blinking back tears as she remembered the looks full of blatant hate that the kids at the summer camp she went to had given her. It was one thing to be hated wrongly, it was quite another to be hated for a perfectly good reason.

"Jasmine. You didn't permanently damage his brain. You didn't hit him hard enough to do that. The worst that could do is give him a concussion." Saya assured.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Jasmine asked defensively.

"Athena kids are good at reading expressions."

"Great." What else does she know? Jasmine wondered fearfully.

"I can't read your mind, I can only interpret based on your facial expression. Just so you know, I know you liked Aspen Dale. " She laughed.

"Moral of the story, keep a poker face when an Athena kid is around," Allison interjected. "Also, isn't Dale the gay one?"

"Um, yeah." She forced a smile. "I've got some choice words to throw in Cupid's face." Jasmine searched for a way to change the subject. "Look, it's a Coostco."

"McDonald's is better," Allison pointed out.

Jasmine scanned the parking lot for any cars that they could steal. She found a nondescript beige car that would be perfect. "So, let's be fast. Split up once we get into the Costco. Allison, Saya, find some permanent markers-black preferably, but dark blue will work. I'll look for anything else useful." Jasmine was careful not to make Saya wander the store alone so soon after her anxiety attack, even though they would cover more ground in three groups instead of two.

Jasmine approached the entrance, but Allison stopped her. "Who said you were the one to lie to the mortal?" she challenged.

"I'm very trustworthy."

"What, because you're white?"

Jasmine was genuinely offended. "No, because I'm the daughter of Hecate. I'm a minority in this quest group, remember?"

Saya smiled. "She's just messing with you. Chill out, Jasmine. It's not like I want to talk to a complete stranger. Go ahead."

"Where are your parents?" The lady at the door asked Jasmine.

She laughed, though it felt hollow. "My mom's in the car. She just sent us to pick up the cake for my friend's birthday. She told me to show you her membership card." Jasmine Misted a Coostco Membership card and showed it to the lady. She smiled and let them through.

"It must be cool to be able to do that," Saya said.

"Yeah, being able to fake my way into Coostco is so useful," Jasmine said sarcastically.

"No, to be able to lie so easily," Saya corrected.

"That sure helped against eidolons." Jasmine grimaced, remembering how easy it was to allow the eidolon control of her, then adopted an exaggerated rich-white-girl accent (she may have been a relatively wealthy Caucasian girl, but she usually had her own strange accent). "Let's go SHOPPING!"

 **Goodbye, my little sushi rolls! Please review and let us know what you think!**


	9. VIII

_**Just read the chapter, please.**_

 **VIII**

 **Jasmine Snyder**

The trio walked into the Coostco, the squeaky automatic doors closing behind them.

"That sounded like an eagle screeching," Allison commented.

"It's Coostco, what do you expect?" Saya said.

"Allison, can you go get some Sharpoes?" Jasmine requested.

"What do you need Sharpoes for?" Allison inquired.

"Just get them please." Jasmine hurried.

"Fine," Allison sighed.

"Saya, just find whatever you think we need," Jasmine asked.

"You're planning to steal this stuff aren't you." She guessed.

"I _can_ use the Mist, might as well just do it." Jasmine shrugged.

"Fine." She turned around and walked towards the book section. Typical.

As Allison looked for permanent markers, and Saya searched for essential items, Jasmine jogged off in the opposite direction. First, she got a supercolossal jar of black olives, because why not? Then, some most likely illegal fireworks left over from the Fourth of July caught her eye and she picked them up too. _Seriously why do they still have those? Fourth of July was last year,_ she thought. _This Coostco needs some better marketing._ Balancing the items precariously like a badly played game of Tetros in her arms, she wandered around until she found some Takos (they were out of Fonzoes), two bowls of sliced fruit, pre-packaged apple strudel, an air horn, and Sprote.

She met back up with her demigodly friends while they were awkwardly hovering near the checkout line. Allison was holding an entire giant pack of Sharpo markers. Saya was pushing a cart holding three identical black camping backpacks and a giant encyclopedia of Greek Mythology (all of them had multiple books on the topic, but they hadn't brought them on the quest.)

"Our old backpacks are kinda messed up, so I figured we should replace them. It would look weird holding invisible things in our arms so we can put them in the backpacks. I also got sleeping bags, in case we need to stay the night somewhere." Saya informed.

"I got olives, fireworks, Takos, and Sprote." Jasmine included.

"Ooh, olives," Saya said excitedly.

"Ooh, unhealthy food," Allison mocked, eyeing the Takos.

Jasmine rubbed her hands together wickedly. "Ooh, explosives."

"Ok, let's find somewhere secluded and pack the backpacks," Saya whispered.

They found a tiny kids playhouse and dumped all their stuff inside. They crawled inside and closed the flimsy plastic door.

"It's cramped in here," Allison said. Her head was hitting the roof.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but this isn't really made for middle schoolers, especially fat ones like me." Jasmine pointed out.

They took everything out of their old backpack and stuffed as much as they could into the new ones.

Saya had thought of everything. She had gotten water bottles, matches, every necessity. She had also taken a pansexual wristband, and put it on immediately. The gays are taking over. They buckled their sleeping bags to their bag and climbed out of the minuscule plastic house. Jasmine's face turned red as she saw all the weird looks people were giving her. Right. You're weird. What are you gonna do about it? She asked herself, trying to imagine that she was the queen of a fandom and all the strangers looking at her were fans.

She used the Mist to make them and all their groceries invisible (a trick she learned from Stranger Things) and they sauntered out of the Coostco without paying.

There was a homeless guy begging near one of the entrances of the store, so Jasmine set down her stolen goods except for one of the bowls of sliced fruit. She went up to him carefully, one of her hands close to her magical necklace charm in case he was a monster. She smiled. "This is for you, sir." She handed him the bowl of fruit.

He looked up at her, surprised. "Thanks."

"Have a great day." Jasmine felt better about knocking the other crazy mortal unconscious now that she had done something good. She walked back to Allison and Saya.

"Which car are we going to steal?" Allison sounded way too happy at the prospect of grand theft auto.

Jasmine pointed across the parking lot to the nondescript beige car under the shadow of an uninteresting tree. "That one."

Saya shook her head. "The black one? It's so old, it has got to be a stick shift."

"No, the one next to it."

"Oh." Saya nodded. "I could drive that, no problem. I can drive a stick shift, but for our health, we probably shouldn't."

"Where in Tartarus did you learn to drive?" Jasmine questioned, jogging across the parking lot, ignoring a Prius pulling out of a space and nearly hitting her. The car honked, so Jasmine honked back with her stolen air horn.

"My dad used to let me drive the car around the school parking lot after hours," Saya answered, following the daughter of Hecate.

When they reached the car, Saya used Jasmine's switchblade to jimmy open the window and unlock the car from the inside. The daughter of Athena then crouched in the driver's seat and effortlessly hotwired the engine. Jasmine took one of the Sharpos from Allison and changed a 6 on the license plate to an 8 and a 7 to a 9. "Sorry," she muttered. "Not sorry. Have fun, police." Then, she yelled "I call shotgun," Allison sighed and got in the back seat.

"Seatbelt," Saya reminded Jasmine. She groaned and buckled her seatbelt. "I'm not a very experienced driver," Saya pointed out. "Even a demigod can die in car crash." She put the car in reverse and backed very carefully out of the parking space and drove at a crawl onto the road, accelerating slowly.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and took out her phone. "Song requests?" she asked as she pulled up Hamilton.

"Dear Evan Hansen," Allison suggested.

"No phones, remember?" Saya muttered as she stared intently at the road.

Jasmine briefly considered playing Girls/Girls/Boys to be mean to Saya but pressed play on Alexander Hamilton instead because she didn't want to remind Saya of that idiot homophobic bully David. "And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean…" She rapped along with the song from memory.

The car stopped for a second, but Jasmine didn't think Saya had stepped on the brake. "Jasmine, please turn the music off," Saya requested, a worried look on her face.

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON," she screeched.

"Jasmine!" Saya slapped the phone out of her hand.

"Fine." Once Jasmine retrieved her phone and turned it off, they heard a strange coughing noise coming from the engine.

"Schist!" Saya pulled the car over to the side of the road just as the engine broke down.

Allison looked back to see if any cars were coming from behind them, but instead saw something no demigod ever wanted to see. (It wasn't Octavian's clone, you horrible-minded mortals)

"Um, guys?" Allison said nervously. "So, there's like... a monster coming towards us."

 _ **HI CLIFFHANGER BYE MY LITTLE SUSHI ROLLS DON'T KILL ME**_


	10. IX

****I'm posting now to apologize.****

 **IX**

 **Saya Ito**

Jasmine whipped her head around. "That's a giant crab!" She yelled.

Saya drew her dagger and got out of the car. Jasmine turned her necklace into the gun and quickly followed. Allison fiddled with the child lock in the back seat and eventually decided to stab it with her sword, opening the door.

"The only giant crab in Greek Mythology is Cancer. The zodiac sign?" Saya said.

"So, do we give it chemotherapy?" Jasmine yelled, taking a shot at it with her modified airsoft gun and running at it with her switchblade.

"Its shell is almost impenetrable. We have to find the weak spot," Saya called. "The bigger claw on a male crab is called the crusher. It crushes the bones of its prey. The smaller one is for grabbing!" Jasmine was grabbed by the crab's small monstrous pincer. She was thrown on top of a McDoonalds.

"You okay?" Saya screeched up to Jasmine at the top of her lungs.

"I'm loovin' it," Jasmine groaned.

Allison and Saya stood thirty feet away from Cancer, but it was closing the distance quickly. "Allison, distract it. I'll try to find the chink in its armor." Allison started running around the crab, waving her sword around, trying to distract it while looking for any skeletons or zombies she could use.

Saya ran off, and jumped onto the crab, using the legs as a platform. She tried to keep her balance, hanging on to the crab's exoskeleton. "The crab's shell only goes so far. I can try to stab its sides, where it isn't protected," She reported. Allison gave a thumbs up, and Jasmine was trying to climb down the building, using the bricks as hand and footholds. The crab suddenly started shaking vigorously. It had noticed her, she needed a bigger distraction. She decided that Hedwig needed to stretch her wings anyway.

"Hedwig!" The enormous owl flew over and hooted loudly. "Distract the crab!" She ordered. Hedwig spiraled down, flying in front of the crab's eyes. The crab diverted it's attention and snapped at her, but she escaped just in time. But instead of making the crab stop trying to shake Saya off, it just shook her around more. Saya flew off of the crab, slamming into the concrete. She tried standing up but felt a bolt of pain go up her left leg. The limb collapsed, and Saya fell back down.

Allison raced back to the car and stabbed at a window. She opened a backpack and pulled out a Zoploc bag of ambrosia.

"Saya, catch!" Allison chucked the bag to Saya.

Saya caught the bag and quickly ate some ambrosia. It tasted like the sushi her grandmother used to make. Ah.. the good times. She felt her leg start to feel better Managing to stand up, she ran back at the crab. Allison raised some skeletons, and they ran with Saya to the crab. They boosted her back up onto Cancer. Jasmine weakly took her gun in her left hand and shot at the crab's shell, missing but distracting it.

Saya swung down to the spot where the crab was most vulnerable and stabbed it. The crab started to turn to dust. The dust drifted away, but too slowly. The crab could still move. Saya realized this too late. The crab shook her off unexpectedly. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. She was too shaken to realize what was happening when the right pincer came looming down in front of her.

i i

i i

i i

Hedwig swooped down and clawed Cancer's eyes. The crab reared back and just before it tried to smack the owl out of the air, it finally deteriorated completely into monster dust like Voldeemort in the last Harry Poter movie.

"Oof, thanks Hedwig," Saya scrambled away from the remains of the crab.

Allison dismissed her skeletons, letting them sink back into the ground. Jasmine put her gun back into its bismuth charm form and rolled off the roof, falling strangely slowly and landing in a hedge. "Oof." She stood up, brushed off the leaves on her, and realized a strand of a spiderweb still clung to her. "Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods!" she screamed, jumping around for a second and making sure its eight-legged resident didn't follow its house onto her.

Allison just watched and Saya cringed, feeling Jasmine's pain. Spiders really should die.

"What the Hel?" Jasmine suddenly asked, her head whipping around to look at the roof of the McDoonalds. Saya followed her gaze and noticed a spot on the roof that looked like heat waves, though it was chilly outside, as it was April, not July.

Jasmine waved her hand as she did when she wiped away Mist and there appeared a strange nymph-type creature.

She wore a dress made of clouds, so she wasn't mortal, but they were whirling around in the fabric like tornadoes, so she wasn't a cloud nymph, but she wasn't trying to kill them, so she wasn't a venti. She looked about their age and had chocolate-colored skin and black pixie-cut hair. "Who _are_ you?" Saya asked, carefully trying not to offend her in case she was a goddess of some sort.

She effortlessly rose off the roof of the McDoonalds and darted down to stand right in front of Saya. "Tori. Pin baklava Tori."

Jasmine slowly walked over. "That's your name? Pin?"

She shook her head. "Tori."

"Okay. May I ask why you said the rest of those words?" Saya asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Russia who."

Allison looked interested. "You sound like you're chattering."

Tori nodded. "Tie."

"Like a ghost. Or…"

"Russia."

"A Spirit." Allison translated.

"Like the language of magic?"

"Tie."

"Okay, I get it now," Jasmine said, Allison sort of glaring at her for demigodsplaining. "She speaks like a ghost or an old sorceress for some reason, using word association. Like, take the word… I don't know… Hamilton."

"Hamilton is part of theatre. A theatre is a stage. On a stage, you lie. The god of lies is Loki. Loki is a Viking. Vikings hate wolves. So Hamilton would be wolf," Allison finished.

Saya was utterly confused. "How do you understand it though?"

Jasmine shrugged. "It's just another language, like Spanish or Japanese. You have to stop thinking of it as English and go with it."

"Pin baklava donut. Tokyo baklavas coffee Twotter."

"I am afraid, there are venti around," Jasmine translated. "Well, flip."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Goodbye, my little sushi rolls! -thesushiqueen**


	11. X

**Here's a new chapter :)**

Allison didn't know how someone could not understand Tori. The language of Spirit was perfectly clear for her. Whatever the case, Tori was some sort of hybrid and afraid of venti, and so Allison sheathed Night Owl and grabbed Jasmine and Saya's wrists, running into the nearest building: the back door of a fancy-looking arena. They burst in and heard a wave of loud music that sounded familiar.

"What the flip?" Saya said over the music.

Allison looked around at the high ceiling and the walls and floor painted black and realized they were backstage to something. "We're not supposed to be here."

Jasmine smiled evilly. "That's my favorite way to be somewhere."

Saya's eyes widened. "Holy schist. This is Panic? at the Disco music."

"And I'm not a techie, but I assume that that is definitely a soundcheck, so…" Jasmine prompted.

"Australia." _Dam._ Allison instinctively understood what Tori meant.

The wind started howling outside the thick metal door. "How about we yeet out of here and find someplace safer inside the building, just like a tornado drill?" Jasmine suggested.

"We never had Brendon drills at school!" Saya fangirled (as usual).

"Not officially, but, we talked about what you would do if Brendon Urie came to our school before we saw In The Heights," Jasmine pointed out.

"I mean, just, I dunno, treat them with respect like 'sorry to bother you, but we were chased by… a street gang so umm like now we're here. We're big fans?" Allison took her sword out of its scabbard and casually started running her fingers along the stygian iron edge, sharpening it while never cutting her own alabaster-white skin.

Suddenly, Saya yelled, "The ambrosia JUsT wore off!" She took the smushed ambrosia bag of out of her backpack and ate the last few crumbs, but obviously, it wasn't anywhere near a full dose.

"Who are you guys?" A familiar voice echoed from the speakers plugged into the wall to their right. An equally recognizable person walked into the room with a gold microphone in his hand like he'd held it a thousand times before.

"Urm, my friend here, uh is kind of in pain, need help?" Allison said awkwardly.

Brendon Urie looked straight at Tori, floating in a little tornado a few feet above their heads. "Demigods, amiright?"

"Umm… Son of Apollo, I'm guessing?" Saya asked, seeming to forget all about her sprained ankle in the presence of this modern god.

"Yeah. I'm also a legacy of Spes. Athena?" He assumed.

"Yeah. That's Saya. I'm Jasmine, Hecate kid and that's Allison, daughter of Hades." Jasmine introduced them.

"And that's Tori, a demiventi," Allison added.

"Village," Tori greeted. _Hello_.

"I'd say you fought a monster." The mic in Brendon's hand changed to an imperial gold sword.

"How did you get that? I always thought you'd be Greek since you're kind of the only person that's always part of Panic? Instead of it being a tight-knit team, no offense." Jasmine said.

Saya smacked her. "Why would you say that?" she hissed.

"Oh, I found it on a quest and just used it." Brendon shrugged, pretending not to have heard the Hecate kid's rude comment.

"Oh. Cool."

"Sorry to interrupt, umm.. we were running from some Venti. Umm.. we're big fans?" Allison said.

"Oh really?" Brendon grinned. "That's awesome."

"She's probably memorized every single song by you guys in the world by now," Jasmine said, jerking her thumb at Saya.

Saya laughed awkwardly. "Yep."

"Wow. Even the old ones?"

"Yeah…"

"Like your bracelet by the way." Brendon complimented.

Saya glanced at her pan flag bracelet. "Is it that noticeable, or do you just have a gaydar?"

"Pansexuals can detect other pans. It's a talent of ours ya know." Brendon joked. "In fact, the lil emo seems to be the only straight one in this room." Jasmine nodded, showing off the bi flag- themed string that held her bismuth charm. "So, what happened to your leg? A monster attack, right? Come on." Brendon led them to the Greenroom and went to a closet in the back. He pulled out a bunch of ambrosia squares and bandages. "Here."

"Wait, you already had some ambrosia today," Jasmine warned. "Is that safe?"

Saya shrugged, her ankle obviously getting worse by the minute. "Let's risk it."

"You don't look like you're close to your designated death," Allison said, flippantly morbid as usual. Saya ate the square.

"That's better," she started to say but was interrupted by Tori's scream. Allison whipped around and didn't see Tori floating behind them.

"Frick." She ran out of the room, Jasmine overtaking her, and looked around backstage.

Jasmine wiped away the Mist and they saw Tori tornadoing dangerously near the stage lights and equipment trying to restrain another, bigger venti from coming down and killing them. "Stop!" Allison yelled. Jasmine took a shot at it with her airsoft gun, but it moved out of the way.

Brendon cursed and called "Bring the monster down to the stage."

"Tie!" _Yes._ Tori struggled to move the stronger tornado, but for a second, it lashed out, breaking some of the complicated technology on the ceiling.

Jasmine ran towards the triangular stage. "Over here!" She yelled, unswitching her imperial gold and silver switchblade and trying to get the larger venti to come towards her.

Saya limped out the Greenroom and saw the venti. The venti had started to whirl towards Jasmine, who glared at it and was yelling "Come at me, bro!" followed by some very creative cursing.

Saya saw the opportunity and threw her dagger into the air with surgical precision, impaling the venti. It dissipated into the air.

"Nice aim. It's hard to kill those," Brendon said.

"Child of Athena." She reminded, but she had a grim look on her face.

"What?" Allison asked.

"もう、短剣を天井に刺しちゃった。" Saya probably didn't even realize she wasn't speaking English.

"What?" Allison asked once again.

"My dagger is stuck in the ceiling. Do you think you can control it and get it down?" She wondered.

"I can try." Allison concentrated and stuck her hand out. She felt a surge of power, and the dagger came hurtling towards her. She ducked, and the dagger stuck, blade quivering from impact, into the wooden floor.

"Well, okay then. Thanks." Saya said.

"That whole fight belonged in a Storbucks commercial," Jasmine muttered.

"Everyone is going to be coming soon, and I bet there's some venti waiting outside… Maybe you should stay here," Brendon offered.

"Wait, really?" Saya paused.

"Yeah. You said you were fans, and you kinda saved this place. It's the least you deserve. The venti have been getting more cocky lately, and I doubt that I could have scared it away on my own without destroying the spotlight and setting stuff on fire."

"Woah. Umm thanks." Saya said, still stunned.

"The band's practicing in the upstairs, but Nicole, the bassist, is sick." He worried.

"Saya's really good at singing, and she's already memorized all the lyrics," Jasmine interjected.

"Am I really though?" Saya contradicted.

"Great!" Brendon relaxed.

"Umm. Even if it's not the entire place, some of the equipment is broken." Allison reminded.

"I've got it." Jasmine lifted her arms dramatically and they were engulfed in swirling rainbow flames that felt like how one might imagine clouds for a second. She laughed, delighted that her trick was impressive.

Then, they heard shrieking outside and Allison easily recognized the signature sound of her fellow fangirls. Brendon looked at his watch. "Well, it's about to start. We doing this?"

"Tartarus yes," Jasmine said without hesitation.

"Let's go," Allison agreed.

Hope you enjoyed! Goodbye, my little sushi rolls!


End file.
